Big Ugly Spiders? Where? Oh!
by the great THEM
Summary: Raeann and Selena get dropped into Mirkwood on their way to a costume party. They learn to adapt to their new settings and try learning elvish. No Legomance, maybe some implied ElladanxLothíriel, an elf OC.
1. Tickled Pink

**A/N:** This chapter stinks. It does, really. Please read at least chapter two, it gets a bit better.

_Chapter one_

The door creaked slowly open. A shadowy figure slipped into the girl's dorm room. Stealthily making its way to her bed, the figure seized her and-

TICKLED HER! 

"Raeann! Guess what!"

The girl who had been woken up wiped her eyes and said groggily, "Thank you so much, Selena, for waking me up. I needed my nap. What?"

"A nap at night? Oh yeah, finally, I haf finally found a Lord of the Rings outfit. Not official, of course, but close enough." 

Suddenly Raeann was wide-awake. "Cool! Did you find more then one of them?"

"Duh!" laughed Selena. "Let's try them on."

She pulled a long lavender dress out of a bag that she was holding and handed it to Raeann. 

Raeann quickly stripped and slid the light cotten dress over her head. She fumbled with the buttons for a bit, then managed to fasten it.

Selena came out of the bathroom wearing a light grey dress. She spread out the skirt and adjusted the three-quarter sleeves, then looked to Raeann.

"It seems like it's missing something," said Raeann with a small frown. "That is, if we're dressing up as elves."

"Voila!" Selena bowed, and from her 'magical' bag produced two black cloaks and two leaf-shaped pins.  
Raeann braided her hair into one braid, and Selena split hers into two braids.

"They're... very convincing..." Raeann's voice trailed off.

"Well, we're ready then," said Selena with a shrug. " I'm bored. We have about fifteen minutes to kill. BLAH!"

She began to run up and down the stairs, hiking up her skirts. Raeann shrugged off her normally cool demeanor and started jumping over the couch. Soon they had collapsed onto the said object.

"Gotta… keep in shape," Selena gasped. "Oh look, it's time for the party already."

They walked along the road, until Selena spotted a deer.

She quietly pointed it out to Raeann, and they started inching closer. The deer lifted its head, and walked a few steps back into the fringe of the woods. The girls kept following it, and before they noticed the deer had gone, and they were well into the forest. Raeann couldn't see a thing. "Where are you?" 

She found Selena's cloak. "I can't see a thing." 

"Me neither. We'll just get really really lost if we try to get out now."

"But then we might have to wait till morning!" Reann cried.

"Well, that's better then getting even more lost, like I already said," grumbled Selena.

They found a large tree to lean against, and wrapped their cloaks around themselves. They meant to stay awake, but soon the two girls were asleep in the woods.

**A/N:** Please read and review! Sorry it's so short. It's kinda the prologue. 

You can flame me if you want; I'm open to suggestions! If the flames get too hot, I'll just blow on 'em. ;)


	2. Mirkwood

_Chapter two_

Selena woke up to sunlight streaming onto her face. She opened her eyes, and blinked. "Am I still dreaming?" she asked herself.

"Nope," said Raeann, who had been awake for a while. Selena started, then relaxed. It was easier to see, but not by much. "Still no idea where we are?"

"None."

"That's what I thought."

"I guess we'd better start walking," said Raeann, and she started forward. She had gotten out of the clearing, and Selena was starting to follow her, when she gave an undignified shriek and plummeted down a hole.

"Omygoodness, Raeann, are you okay?" Selena gasped as she ran to the pit and peered over the edge. Raeann had fallen about nine feet down into a narrow pit. "This is so great," she said sarcastically. "I don't think I can help you up without falling in."

Raeann stood up and winced. "I banged my ankle against something. I don't think I can climb up very well."

Selena grimaced. "This is not good, no it's not, not good at all." She stood up, and felt something cold press against her skin. She turned around to face a grinning…

ELF?

He was tall, and had _silver_ hair. His eyes were grey, and set in a face that was abnormally beautiful. He had a slightly cold grin upon his face. It sent shivers down Selena's spine.

"Suilad," the elf said, and pulled the knife away. "May I inquire as to what you're doing here?"  
Then he frowned. "Speaking of which, how did you even get in here?"

Selena was too flabbergasted to speak. She could only stare opened mouthed at him. Finally, her voice came back. It was more of a squeak. "Um…"   
'Remember your elvish you got off the Internet,' her mind chided.   
"Mae govannen...? We got lost and my friend fell down that, uh, pit thing."

The elf walked past her to the pit. "Did you not see the warning sign?"

"What sign?" called Raeann from the hole. She couldn't see the speaker or Selena, so she had no idea what was going on.

"The three white branches crossed over."

"Look buster, I don't know about any 'signs' like that. And what is this pit here for?" 

"To trap deer," the elf said, and threw down a thin coil of rope. Raeann grabbed onto it and started to climb up. When she saw the elf she almost fell back into the hole. He bowed, and said, "Who are you, and what are your names?"

"Raeann." 

"Selena."

"Those are outlandish. Are you from around here?"

"No. Definately not. Where are we?" asked Raeann, rubbing her ankle.

"In Mirkwood. I'd better take you back to the castle. I am Celefin." 

"Celefin… Silver-hair?" asked Selena, as they followed him.

"Yes. Do you understand a little bit of elvish?"

"Yes, a little. Enough to understand names maybe, nothing more complex then that."

Celefin stopped. "I suppose I should blindfold you now."

"What?" asked Raeann, frowning. "I am not going through the woods with a hurt foot blindfolded."

Celefin looked at her mildly. "I will lead you on a well-traveled path. You shall not stumble or trip."

Raeann sighed, but let him tie a sash over her eyes. Selena glared fiercely when it was her turn. "How do we even know you're taking us anywhere?"

"You'll have to trust me. You'll do better there then here," he smiled, but his eyes held warning. He obviously didn't trust them totally, but evidentally judged them young and naïve enough to do no harm. 

Selena started to snap back at him, then remembered what happened to Bilbo and Co. in the Hobbit. "Alright, alright." 

Celefin led them on for a while, then deftly untied the blindfolds.

Raeann gasped. They were in front of a magnificent castle-type building, with high stone walls that had elvish inscripted on them. She had never seen a real castle before, and this one was certainly magnificent.

Celefin called something in elvish, and the huge door began to inch open. Selena turned to thank him, but he had disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" asked Selena, looking around wildly. Raeann shrugged. The gates were wide enough for them, and they slipped inside.

A tall elf was standing just inside the door. He bowed slightly to them, his golden hair falling in front of his face. "Legolas eneth nîn," he said, then stopped. "Oh, my apologies. Do you speak elvish?"

"Raeann eneth nîn, but that's about all I can say."

"Selena eneth nîn. She knows more then me."

"You will need rooms for now. Once you are feeling refreshed, someone will be in to ask you how you got here. It has been five years since our last visitors, and after the tongue-lashing Gandalf the Grey gave us, we will treat you with more courtesy."

Legolas- Prince Legolas- led them down along a path to a large stone building. He opened the door, and revealed a honeycomb of hallways. "I have to go. Take the last hallway to the left," he turned his head to the left, "and go to the last door. It should be unlocked." 

He turned to go, and Raeann spoke up. "But how did you know we were here? Only Celefin was there."

"There were others with him, you know. But they thought that if need arose he alone could overpower you. They came back while you were talking and told me."

Selena nodded, and Legolas left. Raeann tugged her down the hallway and opened the door that Legolas had told them to. There were two clean dresses on the bed, and a fire was going.

Raeann sat down. "I still haven't gotten over the shock that we're in Middle-Earth. Will we ever see our families again?"

"Well, at least your family is still there for you," said Selena. "Mine kicked me out because I didn't want to go to college. I'll still miss them."

The two friends sat on the bed and wondered about their families. The day had been progressing too fast for any thoughts of that sort, and now they were overwhelming.

"Well, we'd better see what we can do," said Raeann finally, picking up a dress. "Crying won't help us get back."

She back sat on the bed and giggled. "That's the usual brave speech, isn't it? I'll try and make it more original." She cleared her throat.

"Well, a good cry may make us feel better, but it'll embarrass us if anyone elf comes in. Let's get dressed."

She pulled off her lavender dress, and pulled on the dress that the elves had left for her.

"Those elves sure notice a lot, don't they. They got this dress the same blue/green as my eyes! I wonder why they bothered?"

"Mm-hmm," agreed Selena as she tied back her shoulder-length blonde hair. "Mine is the same shade of brown as mine too. Maybe it was a coincidence."

"Awful lucky if you ask me," shrugged Raeann.

Selena was inspecting the cream embroidery on her dress when a loud rap on the door startled them.


	3. Dinner

**A/N**: Thank you, my sole reviewer! I was working on another story, and I didn't see your review, so I figured I could wait a bit before writing more. Yes, I plan to keep writing on this. Oh, by the way, this is _not_ a romance fic; I didn't realize until after that there were two and two.

_Chapter three_

"Um, come in," Selena called.

An elleth came in and dropped a small courtesy. "King Thranduil has heard of your arrival, and wishes for you to come to tonight's banquet. I am Laucamiluiel. I will help you get ready." 

"Aren't we ready right now?" asked Raeann.

The elleth- Laucamiluiel- shook her head and smiled. "You look nice, but the banquet is formal. Those gowns will work on other nights, but you may wish to look slightly fancier. I have some other dresses, and I'll re-braid your hair."

Selena laughed. Their hair had been more then mussed by the trees.

Laucamiluiel braided Raeann's long black hair into one long braid. She wound it around Raeann's head while Selena took off the brown dress and changed into a grey dress. Selena's hair was brushed out while Raeann changed into a white dress. While she brushed and braided their hair, Laucamiluiel told them that they had decided to leave off the questioning for a few days.

Now dressed and ready, the two girls thanked Laucamiluiel then followed her instructions to the banquet.

The minor problem was that they had no idea how to act.

When they found the right roon, King Thranduil (for who else could look so impressive?) introduced them. "These are Selena and Raeann. They somehow found their way into the woods, and Celefin found them on his patrol.  
"Heru Elrond, his sons, Heru Elladan and Heru Elrohir, and his daughter, Heri Arwen have come for a visit." 

Arwen, (the most beautiful person in history since Luthien Tinuviel) sat down. An elf who was serving food motioned that they sit next to her. Selena slid in next to Arwen, and flashed her a small smile. To her surprise, Arwen smiled back.

Raeann sat next to Selena, and Elrohir and Elladan (_impossible_ to tell apart except by what clothes they were wearing) sat next to her. They grinned, and Raeann felt relieved. At least she knew two people who obviously had a sense of humor!

The banquet started, and the food was passed. Raeann put very little on her plate. She was nervous about what they might put in their food.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned," said Elladan (or Elrohir). She smiled, and started eating. She was surprised to find everything delicious, but then remembered that she was eating among _elves_. Of course it was delivious

Elrohir (or Elladan) started tossing grapes into his mouth. The other twin nudged him in the ribs, causing him to swallow without chewing. Elrohir turned to glare at his brother. Raeann couldn't help a small giggle.

Selena was liking Arwen more and more. At first, she seemed like someone spoiled, but when you actually talked to her she was quite interesting.

"So, where do you come from?" asked Arwen. Selena shook her head. "I come from Texas." (Yes, there are woods in Texas!)

"'Texas'? I have never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. I don't even know how we got here."

"What do you think of Mirkwood?" said Arwen, daintily sipping from her wine glass. Selena tried some and almost choked. (I've had dry wine once- **disgusting**! Probably just plain wine would taste better, but it still would be hard to get used to.) "The forests are very pretty, but I wish it were a little bit more sunny."

Arwen nodded. "Indeed, I pine for the bright sunlight in Rivendell. My brothers are glad that we're here, however, as Legolas is one of their dearest friends."

"Friend in mischief, eh?" commented Raeann to Selena.

Elrohir and Elladan were flinging peas across the table at Legolas. Selena stifled a giggle. "Don't they ever get in trouble?"

"Oh yes, all the time," assured Arwen. "Elrohir broke his arm once when he over-elaborated a trap he was setting for Erestor. The ironic thing is Erestor was the one who tended to his arm all that time." 

"Sort of heaping coals on his head," commented Selena.

Elladan (or Elrohir) threw a grape across the table into Legolas's mouth. Legolas coughed, and glared at him. Elladan pointed at Raeann. She glared at him and tucked a stick of celery in his hair.

"I do not think your new hairstyle will catch on," said Arwen dryly. Elrohir pulled out the celery and ate it. 

"Maybe, dearest of all sisters," said Elladan, and carefully emptied the salt onto a pie. Elrohir followed his example and emptied the pepper onto Elladan's plate. When Elladan took a bite, his face started turning red, and he gulped down some wine. Unfortunately, Raeann had poured hot sauce into it. Elrohir watched as Elladan's face turned tomato red, before offering him some of his drink.

"Why did you put hot sauce in my brother's wine?" asked Arwen. Raeann bit off a piece of pie. "Because he put cream on my beans."

"I don't suppose you'll be staying here long?" asked Selena. Arwen nodded. "Actually, we- Elrohir, Elladan and I- are planning to stay for a few months." 

"That'll be fun," mumbled Raeann through a mouthful of pie. Selena sighed and leaned back. "If I eat another bite I'm sure I'll burst. How _do_ you do it, Arwen?"

Arwen looked nonplussed. "Do what?"

"Eat all that and stay so skinny."

"I do not know. Perhaps it comes from chasing my brothers down the halls so often. Just last night they dug a pit in the pond. When I stepped in, I sank into the mud, thoroughly ruining my swimming clothes."

"Silence, please," called King Thranduil. Raeann and Selena self-consciously sat up.

"Tomorrow night we are having our annual celebration of the first day of summer. I suggest we all leave now, and rest, for tomorrow everyone's help will be needed to set it up."

Several elves began to clear away the dishes. Raeann stifled a yawn. "Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

The two girls wandered back to their bedroom. Nightgowns were hanging on the beds, and they gladly changed into them.

"Well, today has certainly been eventful," said Selena. Raeann mumbled something in reply from deep under the covers.

Later that night, Selena woke up. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. Even though her family had kicked her out, it had all been for her own good. She needed to go to boarding school. They would have taken her back in if she didn't make it. Her friends at school wouldn't see her again either. None of them were as close to her as Raeann, which was something to be thankful for, but she would miss them anyway.  
And what about school? Life? Would she just disappear, or would they think of some excuse for her being gone? As these thoughts raced through her mind, she heard crying from Raeann's bed. She sighed, and fell asleep.


	4. Tyuru Canad

**A/N**: Aww, thankies, Coriandra, Nino, and Duvet. :-)  
I am writing this veeery slowly, as I have to juggle editing two other stories, a newspaper, my neopets account, and all that other stuff I want to cram in. I'm working on organizing it! It'll just take a while... a very _long_ while. I'm soooooo sorry for making you guys wait, but I've been busy _busy **busy busy BUSY**_... you get the picture.

**Dislaimer:**  
Selena: We don't own Lord of the Rings, though we do get to visit it!  
Raeann: -sigh- We don't own Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, or anyone else. Elven Bunny owns Lothwing, and Butterfly Lion owns Lothíriel. That's it.

_Chapter Four_

Raeann woke up the next morning at six. She sat up groggily and checked to see if Selena was sleeping. She was, so Raeann was extra quiet while she changed and slipped out the door. In the corridor, she met Elladan (wait- was it Elrohir?) holding a bucket of beans. He started guiltily when he noticed her staring at him.

"May I ask just **what** you are doing with a bucket of beans outside our room?" she asked, tapping her foot against the tile. Elladan shrugged, and started to back away. "N-nothing. I was delivering them to the kitchens, and I, uh, paused to see if you two were... up yet." 

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say," said Raeann, turning away. As Elladan turned to run, she whirled around and grabbed the bucket. He yelped as it flew up in the air, flipping over twice before _clanging_ to the ground and spilling its tiny contents all over the floor.

Several elves ventured into the hallway to see what happened, and slipped on the beans. Elladan attempted to sneak away, but slipped and fell down. Legolas ran in and crashed into him, sending them both sliding down the hall. Elrohir dashed in and tripped over Selena.

Confusion reigned supreme in the hall. At least, until everyone heard King Thranduil's voice boom out: 

"What in Eru's name happened here?"

Elladan made a hasty escape down the stairs.

"Selena, what on earth are you doing?" asked Raeann. Selena was practicing some kind of weird yoga.

"I'm attempting to stretch my muscles, but as I've never actually learned how, I'm just pulling them," replied Selena. She bounced up and down on the edge of the bed.

Raeann tolerated this for one minute. "Selena, if you're so hyper, go out and dump a bucket of beans on Elladan before _I_ dump a bucket over you."

Selena sat stock-still for thirty seconds, then started running back and forth from the door to the bed. She was just reaching the door when it opened.

Raeann looked up just in time to see Selena land on top of Legolas. Selena immidiently slapped him and ran back to the bed, her face crimson.

Legolas got up, gathered his shreds of dignity and announced, "We will be needing your help at nine o'clock." He stalked majestically out of the room.

"Brilliant, Selena," commented Raeann dryly. Selena flushed. "It wasn't **my** fault! How was I supposed to know he would open the door at precisely that second?"

"Common sense. Anything involved with us is going to go wrong, but running back and forth from the bed to the door is just tempting fate."

Selena shrugged and sat down. "Any interesting books?" Raeann motioned at the huge bookcase. "I'm sure you can find something."

Elrohir carefully lifted up a chain of elanor and attempted to hook it on the chandelier. Instead it draped over the candle. Ah, the sweet fragrance of burning elanor and elf.

"Yowch!" he yelled as he plummeted to the ground. The chain blazed merrily.

"You're always so... _intelligent_, Elrohir," commented an elleth.

"Shush up, Lothwing," he grumbled, dipping his burnt fingers the bowl of water that she offered. "You try, Elladan."

Elladan nimbly grabbed a chain and shinnied up the ladder. He blew the ashes left from the previous escapade, and had the presence of mind to blow out the candles before trying to wrap the flowers around.

"That looks... like a bunch of lilies tangled around a poor, unsuspecting elf. Let me try," said another elleth. Elladan willingly jumped off the ladder, and the elleth climbed up to try her hand.

"This can't be good. After all, that's Lothíriel who's doing it," whispered Lothwing to Elrohir.

"Well, it's nine. Come on, Raeann. I'm bored!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

The two girls headed out the door and followed the instructions on a sheet that had been left in their room.

They found the designated 'room', and wandered inside.

They were shocked at the sight that met their eyes.

Elrohir was sitting on the chandelier, covered in flowers and laughing hysterically. Elladan was sitting in the pond, trapped by the lillies. He was giggling helplessly. Lothíriel was throwing flowers at him. Lothwing was almost unrecognizable under her coat of niphredil. 

"Fear me! I am the dark lady of the flowers!" she yelled, then collapsed in giggles.

"What in Eru's name...?" began Selena. Raeann shook her head. "Why on earth are four elves acting like teenagers?"

"We're the least intelligent and mature elves in all of Endorenna," shrugged Lothíriel. "Everyone around here knows that." 

"We're those 'special case' elves who don't mature until they're one hundred instead of fifty," added Lothwing.

"They call us the Tyuru Canad," said Elrohir from his lofty perch. 

"That translates as what?" asked Raeann. Lothíriel and Lothwing glanced at each other and answered at the same time: 

"The Cheese Four."


	5. Aren't they cute?

**A/N**: My sincere apologies for the long wait in putting up this chapter! I have been struck with a sudden burst of inspiration, and I will try to go on to write chapter six! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, and by the time I put up the next chapter it'll probably be Valentine's Day!  
**Disclaimer**  
**Selena**: Why am _I_ doing a disclaimer? I'm one of the characters!   
**Raeann**: (always the voice of reason) Because it makes it more "personal" if we do it, duh.  
**Selena**: Oh. Well, let's see... Elven Bunny does not own Lord of the Rings.   
**Raeann**: All she owns is us. Hmm, wonder how she did that?   
**Selena**: -shrugs- Beats me. Anyway, you have thy disclaimer, now go read the story.

_Chapter Five_

"The Cheese Four. What on earth possessed you to pick **that**?" asked Raeann. 

"Well... it involved an elf lord, four cats, two dogs, and a LOT of cheese..." Lothíriel smiled.

"We'll tell you about it tonight," amended Lothwing, seeing Selena open her mouth. "We still have to clean up this mess."

"Oh, now _that_ looks fun," grumbled Raeann good-naturedly. Lothwing laughed. "Actually, sometimes it is fun. Especially cleaning the Great Hall- when Lothíriel and I first arrived at Rivendell, we used to purposely get in trouble so we could clean the hall."

"You're crazy," muttered Selena. 

"Actually she's not. When we scrub the halls it's just like iceskating, the floors are so smooth. Spill some soapy water, find some slippery shoes, and off you go!" said Lothíriel as she scooped up a huge bundle of flowers.

"Raeann, would you mind getting those ribbons and putting them in this bag?" Lothwing asked, holding it out. Raeann unceremonially stuffed the ribbons into it. "But that wouldn't work for us. You elves are light enough to walk on snow!"

"Oh... too true," replied Lothíriel thoughtfully. "I'm sure we could find some method of letting you do it!"

"Heh. Somehow I doubt that," said Selena as she began sorting out flowers.

"Never doubt the Tyuru Canad, my dear child!" called Elladan from the pond.

"Hey! You two need to help us clean up," protested Lothwing.

Elrohir jumped off the chandelier, shedding flowers as he fell a good ten feet.

Selena flinched visibly.

Elladan attempted to pull free from the water lilies, but fell back into the pond. "Elrohir! Help me!" Elladan looked pleadingly over to his brother. Elrohir smirked at him and began to help Lothwing wipe the tiles.

"It may help if you tried to wiggle out the top," suggested Raeann.

"I do not wiggle," said Elladan, attempting to look haughty.

"You wiggled a-plenty went we put spiders in your bed," pointed out Lothíriel.

Elladan muttered something incoherent and tried Raeann's suggestion. It worked.

The room was looking much more tidy. The tiles had been carefully wiped by Raeann, the chandelier had its chain of elanor (brought by Arwen to Mirkwood) wrapped around it, and the candles blazed merrily. The pond had new water put in it, and the flowers that were not ruined had been arranged along the three walls. Where normally would have been a fourth wall was instead an empty space looking out onto the gardens.

Selena caught a whiff of the scent coming up from the flowers, and yawned.

"Careful, Fírhiril," cautioned Lothwing. "The scent will put you to sleep."

"Fírhiril... Fírhiril... Mortal-maid?" asked Raeann.

"Indeed," said Lothíriel, slightly surprised. "You know the elven language?"

"No... not really... But it seems to come to my mind more often then not," frowned Raeann.

"You know the common tongue quite well," Elladan pointed out.

"I have absolutely no idea why," said Raeann quite frankly. "It doesn't make sense. Westron is very different from English."

"Eng-lish?" asked Elrohir.

"That's my native tongue. Maybe it has to do with Westron and English being the common tongue...who knows?" Raeann mused.

"Fírhiril! Are you awake?"

Lothíriel had noticed Selena's blank stare and had pulled her back from the garden.

"If you're calling her Fírhiril, what will you call me?" asked Raeann.

Lothwing looked at her intently for a few seconds, then said: "Emerwen."

"Emerwen... 'Something'-maiden... What does it mean?"

Elladan and Elrohir just smiled at her.

"Dratted elves," Raeann muttered darkly.

"What happened?" Selena asked.

"The scent of the flowers put you to sleep," explained Lothíriel with an un-elflike little smirk.

"Oh. Can you teach me elvish?"

"...That was out of the blue."

"It just seems like it'll be easy. I'm remembering all of the elvish that I already knew, and it seems like I might as well try to talk with you in your home tongue," Selena shrugged.

"Are we done decorating?" Elrohir asked in a plaintive voice.

"Yes."

Something streaked in front of Raeann and zipped up to Legolas, who had come in the door just in time to hear Elrohir's question.

"Really? Really?" asked Elladan. The slight breeze given off from his speedy ascent lifted Lothíriel's dark hair.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"I'm free! I'm free!" 

Elladan capered about like a drunken hobbit.

"Ada says now you have to help cook," Legolas continued.

"...I'm not free."

"What did you want to do so much, anyway?" asked Lothíriel, slightly curious.

"Since this is your first trip here, I wanted to show you some of the better sights," explained Elladan.

"Oh," said Lothíriel.

Raenn squinted. Had she had the eyesight of an elf, she would've been able to distinguish the slight tint on Lothíriel's cheeks.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Lothwing said in a stage-whisper.

"WHAA!"

Selena smirked. "Come on, Raeann, let's go for a walk."

"They'll miss you."

"Hmm?"

"Your friends. They'll miss you," said Raeann. Selena glanced at her.

"Maybe."

"They will. Your family too."

"I suppose so," said Selena after a short pause. "Yours will too."

"My family will. My friends, well... They aren't exactly the type who will miss my presence. I was always the wallflower..."

"No offense, but isn't that better?"

Raeann looked at her shrewdly. "What do you mean?

"Well, we don't know if we can get back to our world from here," Selena reasoned. "It's better for them if they don't miss you."

"I suppose so. I wonder why Celefin let us come into Mirkwood?" Raeann switched topics.

"Beats me. You'd think they'd be more suspicious."

"Well, we are only sixteen. And, Celefin _did_ blindfold us."

"Yes, he did."


	6. Kittens

**A/N**: Okay! Sincere apologies for taking such a long time to update the other fics and the last few chapters. Unfortunately, I've learned that my source of elvish is not entirely acurate.  
I'm considering adding a little romance to this story... LothwingxElrohir LothírielxElladan... But I'm not sure, so please review and tell me if I should add that.There will be a little hinted romance, but that's all.  
**Disclaimer  
Elrohir**: Elven Bunny does not own Endorenna. Hey, what is an Elven Bunny anyway? I've never seen any rabbits that looked particularily elven, have you, 'Dan?  
**Elladan**: -smirks- No, I haven't. In one of the stories that she was writing there was an elven kitty, though, remember?  
**Elrohir**: Oh, yes, that was the one that fetched us to get Lothwing and Lothíriel out of the well, wasn't it?

_Chapter Six_

**Part one of the Tyuru Canad set.**

Elrohir sighed and started down the steps, his boots making soft taps on the stone. He quickly made his way to Elladan's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," his twin called. Elladan was sketching something, but Elrohir didn't see what it was.

"Elladan, do you know where Lothwing and Lothíriel are?"

Elladan set his sketch pad down and thought for a few seconds. "A while ago Lothíriel told me that she was going to the stables. Lothwing is probably with her."

"Thanks, and we have to set the table for tea-time."

"I'll go out there with you to check."

The twins dashed up the steps together and into the hallway. Elrohir kept going, but Elladan stopped and opened a window.

" 'Dan, what're you doing?" Elrohir asked, running back to him.

By means of explanation Elladan threw one leg over the sill and gave him a little wave. "This is quicker."

Elrohir grinned and rolled his eyes, then followed his example. The two landed on the ground with cat-like grace, then started on their way to the stables.

When they arrived there, Lothwing was standing in the shadow of the roof. She had two kittens cradled in her arms: one pale grey, the other dark brown. "Aren't they darling?" she greeted. "So cute, and tiny, and curious!"

Elrohir cautiously petted the grey one's fluffy forehead, and relaxed visibly.

"What was that all about?" Lothwing asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Elrohir looked slightly embarressed. "Well, actually, Ada said that the first cats came from Mordor. I mean, these little house cats wouldn't hurt... Well, these little house cats are 'good', so to speak, but the first ones were bad an' all..."

Lothíriel came out of the stable bearing two more kittens. One white, one orange.

"Suilaid, Lothíriel," greeted Elladan with a smile. "I see you've brought more kittens?"

"Hold that," said Lothíriel. She handed him the kittens and brushed off her breeches. "I like cats. They're good housepets."

"Pets?" asked Elladan, looking a little lost. He shifted his grip on one of the kittens, and it climbed up his shoulder to nestle under his ear. It started to purr, putting a goofy smile on Elladan's face.

"Pets," said Lothwing firmly. "They're clean, quiet (most of the time), sweet, and just _listen_ to that purr!"

Elrohir's kittens had started to purr too, joining the quartet.

"I think we should keep them," Elladan said to Elrohir.

"So do I, but Ada wouldn't let us," Elladan replied, looking sad. Lothíriel hid a smile, and suggested, "Maybe you can think about it for a while."

"Oh!" said Elladan, and hit his head with his hand. "We were supposed to go set the table for tea-time!"

"We'll do that," said Lothwing quickly. "You two just try to think of a way to keep those kittens."

"That's right," agreed Lothíriel. The two sisters waved goodbye, and started to skip to the kitchens.

"Let's go to the gardens," suggested Elrohir. "I always do my best thinking there."

"Alright," Elladan agreed. He gave a little yelp as the grey kitten jumped onto his free shoulder.

Elrohir sighed as they started on the path to the gardens. "I wonder what we can do to convince Ada."

Elladan shrugged and almost lost a kitten.

The twins wandered into the garden, and ran smack dab into a tall, lithe, golden-haired form.

"Glorfy, catch them!" Elrohir yelled as he hit the stony ground. The poor kittens flew into the air, where Glorfindel swiftly caught them.  
Elladan's kittens leaped onto his chest and dug in their claws when he hit the ground, making mewling noises and checking to see if he was alright.

"Oops," said Elrohir, taking his kittens back from the Balrog Slayer. "We weren't watching where we were going."

Elladan groaned and sat up. The kittens leaped back to his shoulders.

"Are you all right?" asked Glorfindel. He helped Elladan up. "What're the kittens about?"

"We want to keep them, but we can't because Ada doesn't like cats," Elrohir explained.

"You could keep them in your room," suggested Glorfindel. "Your father doesn't poke around in their very often, does he?"

"No, he doesn't," said Elladan, an expression of delight spreading across his face.

"Hold that," Elrohir said, gently setting his kittens into Glorfindel's grip. He then started to danced around in circles with Elladan.

"Wait- what do kittens eat anyway?" Elladan pondered. He let go of Elrohir's hands, and his twin crashed into a bush.

"You could try cheese," Glorfindel suggested.

"Perfect!" the twins shouted together. Elrohir pulled all of the twigs out of his unruly black hair, then retrieved his kittens. The twins bowed to Glorfindel, then started to skip to their rooms.

Glorfindel turned around and began on his way to the smithy's, an evil smile hovering on his face.

* * *

Elrohir paused outside of his room. "Whose room will we keep them in?" he asked. 

Elladan shrugged. "Mine, I guess."

Elrohir turned around and walked to Elladan's room, which was right next to his. He tucked the kittens into one arm and opened the door.

Elladan set his kittens down on the bed, then said, "I wonder what we should do for a bed for them."

Elrohir shrugged. He put his kittens next to Elladan's, then dashed out into the hallway.

Elladan waited for a few seconds, then Elrohir came dashing back in.

"Here!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Elladan set the piece of velvet in a corner, then arranged the flannel blanket around it. He scooped the kittens into their nest, then stood up. "Now for cheese," he announced grandly.

"Now for cheese!"


	7. Cartwheels

**A/N**: Thank you BEAN, Nene, Elfin BlueEyes and Sympathy. I'm going to try to update more often, and please tell me about the romance thingy. :-) I love reviews, so please press that lovely little button and let it be a very late christmas present!   
**Disclaimer  
Lothwing**: Elven Bunny doesn't own Middle-Earth. She owns me.  
**Lothíriel**: Butterfly Lion doesn't own Middle-Earth either. She owns me.  
**Lothwing**: Isn't that touching?  
**Lothíriel**: No.

_Chapter seven_

**Part two of the Tyuru Canad set.**

Elrohir pranced out of the room, alternating between smooth, gliding steps and short, bouncing steps.

Elladan skipped beside him. He occasionally performed a cartwheel. They seemed to have done a lot of skipping those days.

"So, twinny dear, how precisely should we lay hands on it? The cheese, that is," Elrohir asked him.

Elladan paused, mid-cartwheel, and crashed onto his head. "I hadn't thought about that," he admitted. "Maybe we can just pilfur some."

"Maybe," said Elrohir dubiously. "You distract them and I'll grab it." Elladan nodded and ran ahead. Elrohir took a deep breath, and ran after him.

The two entered the domain of the kitchens.

"The table is set," Lothwing informed Lord Elrond.

"Thank you, Lothwing. You two can go about your business now," Elrond said with a distracted wave of his hand.

Lothwing dropped a wobbly courtesy and dashed out of the room.

Lothíriel glanced up from her cross stitch. "Lothwing, can you help me? I knotted this up something horrible."

Lothwing sat down next to her sister and began to help her untangle the pale silver thread. "What were you working on?"

Lothíriel sighed. "It was going an emblem of two crossed swords. I planned on giving it to Elladan for his birthday."

"Ooh," said Lothwing with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut your mouth," Lothíriel muttered.

"What did I say?" Lothwing cried, pretending to be insulted. "Why art thou so cruel to me, dearest sister mine? Whither will I go, if thou, my only kin hath scorned me?"

"You can go to Mirkwood and be attacked by spiders," Lothíriel retorted.

The door slammed open. Elladan dashed in, his eyes wide. "Hide me! Hide me!"

Lothíriel grabbed him and shoved him into a closet. She quickly thrust a chair in front and sat in it, pretending to have been working on her embroidery. Lothwing grabbed a book and opened it halfway, reading intently.

"Where is that scalawag half-wit runaway cheese-thief thing who calls himself an elf!"

Rivendell's head cook burst into the room, opening the cupboards and looking around wildly. Lothwing's eyes widened in recognition and she fled the room while his back was turned. She and the angular elf had met in a skirmish before. It wasn't the first time that Elrohir and Elladan had ransacked his kitchens.

Lothíriel was secretly glad that she had never met the cook. Otherwise he would've suspected her and made her move aside so he could search the closet.

She caught a glimpse in the hallway of Elrohir and Lothwing running past, holding something. She couldn't tell what it was.

Oh wait. It must've been cheese, for that was what the cook had caleld Elladan: a cheese-thief.

'Why cheese?' she wondered.

The cook had finished slamming open all the cupboards, and with one last glare, left the room.

Lothíriel pulled the chair away from the closet and yanked it open.

Elladan heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the room. "Hannon le, mellon nîn."

Lothíriel smiled and nodded, then paused. "Elladan, what did you do? ... You smell... weird."

Elladan looked sheepish. "Eheheh. Remember those kittens that we adopted?"

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well, we ran into Glorfindel (literally) on our way to the gardens, and he suggested keeping them in our rooms. Ada doesn't poke around there very often.  
"So anyway, we had to find something to feed them. So we got cheese."

Lothíriel nodded again. "That explains the smell."

"Elrohir is probably running around in circles right now, trying to escape the cook. I hope he doesn't get caught." Elladan looked worried.

"Lothwing's with him."

"Oh, good. He's probably given the cheese to her. They're waiting for us!" Elladan suddenly remembered.

"Give the cheese to me," suggested Lothíriel. Elladan hurriedly produced a large amount of slightly smelly cheese from his cloak, his pockets and even his boots.

"We didn't want to have to raid again for a while," he explained, seeing Lothíriel's shocked expression.

Lothíriel cradled the huge mound in one arm, and started sticking it in her pockets. She tucked some under one arm, then under the other. With her cloak arranged artistically, she looked a tad stiff, but that was all.

"Lothwing is probably down the hallway. You'll have to get out of the building and walk over to our rooms. Don't let the kittens escape!"

"I won't," she promised.

Elladan nodded and watched her walk slowly out of the room.

Lothíriel caught a glimpse of her sister's thick brown hair whisking into the hallway. She knew it was Lothwing's because it was dark, thick, had reddish sunstreaks in it, and also because it was whisking into the hallway.

"It's Lothíriel," she called.

Lothwing poked her head around the corner and grinned. "Come on, let's go!"

The elven sisters rounded the corner together, giggling and talking.

"I'm glad they found a way to keep the kittens!" said Lothwing, her green eyes dancing.

"Mmhmm," agreed Lothíriel. "How do we open this door?"

Lothwing paused. "That is a minor problem, isn't it?"

Their problem was solved by Lord Elrond coming in. He courteously held the door open for them, then followed them outside.

"I wanted to talk to you two," he said.

Lothwing and Lothíriel froze.

"When you first came here I wasn't sure about your relationship with my sons," Elrond said slowly, "but now I see that you've had a calming effect on them.  
"I just wanted to say, keep up the good work."

He patted Lothwing on the shoulder, and a hunk of cheese fell out. It landed in the fold of his elegant velvet cape, and was hidden from sight.

Lothwing gulped.

"We've had a calming effect, yet they still _skip_?" whispered Lothíriel to Lothwing. Lothwing didn't answer, as she was still petrified with the fear that Elrond would discover the cheese.

"A year ago," Elrond had overheard, "They would've been doing cartwheels."


	8. Dogs

**A/N**: I'm going to try to tell the story of the Tyuru Canad in five chapters. I don't know. Do you think I can do it?  
**Disclaimer   
Legolas**: Hey, when do I show up in the story again?  
**Elven Bunny**: Once Lothwing and Lothíriel are finished telling the tale of the Tyuru Canad. Now do the disclaimer.**  
Legolas**: -sigh- Elven Bunny does not own the Lord of the Rings. There. You have it. Now hurry up into the chapter so I can show up again.  
**Elven Bunny**: -sniff- Whiney whiney.

_Chapter eight_

**Part three of the Tyuru Canad set.**

After their meeting with Elrond, Lothwing and Lothíriel had walked swiftly to Elrohir's room. They had agreed that they would keep the cheese in Elrohir's room, and the kittens in Elladan's.

"That's the last of it," said Lothwing as she packed cheese into a closet shelf. "My, it _reeks_ in here."

Lothíriel wrinkled her nose. "I think Elrohir will do best to sleep in Elladan's room for a while."

"Probably so," agreed Lothwing. "Let's go find the twins."

" 'Ro, I think you need to take a bath tonight," said Elladan, with a wave of his hand for added emphasis.

"Not any more then you," retorted Elrohir. "That cheese smells awful."

Elladan sniffed. "Bleaaaagh. I hope the kittens will eat it- hey, there's a dog there."

Elrohir held out his hand and twitched his fingers. "Come here. Such a pretty dog! Look at that red coat."

The dog trotted forward. She sniffed Elrohir's hand, then licked it and looked up at him imploringly. Elrohir scratched her behind the ears. "She doesn't look like anyone owns her."

"You could keep her in the room along with the kittens!" said Elrohir in a burst of 'inspiration'.

"I could! Let's go." Elrohir wrapped his cloak around himself, concealing the dog.

They shuffled along, trying to look inconspicious as they slowly reached their destination. Elrohir cracked open the door. "Now be nice," he told the dog. "Don't chase the kittens, Sadronniel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sadronniel? Is that what you named her?" inquired Lothwing. Elrohir nodded.

"Elladan needs a dog now," commented Lothíriel. Her face brightened. "I know just the one! Come along, Elladan."

Lothwing watched them go, then turned to Elrohir and said, "Isn't it fair time that you fed those pets of yours?"

Elrohir jumped up. "Yes! Come on!"

The prince of Imladris grabbed Lothwing's arm and pulled her along with him. He quickly ran down the hall and unlocked his door.

Lothwing wrinkled her nose with distaste and opened a cupboard. She gagged as the overwhelming smell reached her nose, but grabbed a large hunk and quickly ran to Elladan's room.

Elrohir gave some cheese to the kittens, and left a large mound for Sadronniel. It went down surprisingly fast, so Lothwing fetched some more. That too disappeared, so Elrohir sent her back for even more.

"That's enough for now. I am _not_ going back into your room, so I'll just give these left overs to the stable animals," Lothwing informed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isn't she lovely?" asked Lothíriel. Elladan nodded and petted the dog's head. "I think I'll call her Nestariel. It certainly matches her coat!"

Nestariel whined and thumped her tail, shedding orange hairs onto Elladan's clothes. He stood up, saying, "We should feed her. She's probably really hungry."

They led Nestariel along, narrowly missing Lothwing and Elrohir, who were on their way to give the leftover cheese to the stable dogs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lothwing woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and awake. She slipped out of bed and opened her window, letting the breeze fill the room.

Once she had dressed, she tugged on her boots and locked the door behind her. She checked Lothíriel's room, only to find that her sister was already up. Feeling slightly miffed, she turned a corner and checked the twins' rooms. Elrohir was either still asleep or in Elladan's room. Lothwing opted for the latter, as she could hear voices coming from Elladan's room, and he didn't talk to himself.

She knocked on the door. The voices stopped, and she heard rustling noises. Probably them hiding the kittens.

"It's Lothwing."

The door was unlocked by Elrohir, and Lothwing slipped inside.

Lothíriel was sitting on the floor, holding a huge wedge of cheese.

"At this rate, we'll need a lot more cheese soon," Lothwing commented. Elrohir sighed and nodded. "I don't think we'll be able to pull off another raid."

Lothíriel looked thoughtful. "You're right. Hmm..."

Elladan gently deposited his kittens into Lothíriel's lap, then stood up. "I'll be back in a bit."

He slipped out of the room and down another hall, and stopped in front of a door. He knocked.

The door swung inward, and Glorfindel poked his bright head out. "Oh, hello, Elladan. How're the kittens doing?"

"Well enough," Elladan replied, "but I'd like your advice. We took your suggestion of feeding them cheese, but the cheese that we sto- accquired seems to be going down very fast, and we need more. The cooks won't let us near- the cooks won't give us any more."

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "You could try making your own cheese...?"

"That's a good idea! Thanks!" yelled Elladan as he dashed back down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later found Elrohir's room, shockingly, not very fulll at all. Sadronniel and Nestariel had ravenous appetites, as did the kittens. They were growing quickly, and Elladan had discovered that his white kitten and Elrohir's grey kitten were both female. They dubbed them (respectively) Tithenmami (Mami for short) and Aintithen (Ainniel for short). Elladan's orange kitten they named Laqualassien (Laqua for short) and they named Elrohir's brown kitten Nibrilien (Rilien for short).

The cheese left over from the kittens had been, instead of going back into the room, fed to the stable dogs.

"We shall have to take control of the kitchen and make ourselves cheese!" announced Elladan. The other elves stared at him.

"Umm.. can we?" asked Lothíriel. Elladan shrugged and stepped off the box he had been standing on. "Probably."

"Let's do it right now," suggested Lothwing. "The cooks are done with breakfast, and they won't need the kitchen for another two hours."

"Good idea!" agreed Elrohir. He pulled Elrohir up, and Lothíriel and Lothwing tucked the kittens back into their nest.

Lothwing grabbed a piece of cheese and ran back to Elrohir's room. She threw it up into the air and dashed back, not seeing it land on the top of the door. She had forgotten to lock it.

The twins and Lothíriel had already started to barricade the kitchen when Lothwing reached them. She scrambled, with some help, over the chairs and began to flip through recipes.

"Aha! Here's a cheese recipe," she cried triumphantly. Lothíriel began to get the ingredients she figured would be needed. "Milk, flour, eggs, some curdled milk...?"

"I wonder if the cooks have any," said Elrohir, starting to search the cupboards. "This looks like it'll work."

He held up a cup of yogurt-like white substance. Lothwing nodded. "That'll do."

Lothíriel grabbed the salt and set it next to the sugar and the flour. "Good enough. Let's see... maybe something for flavor, like a bit of salted ham?"

"Lothíriel, _we_ aren't going to be eating this," reminded Elladan.

"I forgot about that," admitted Lothíriel. "I suppose if we get peckish we can just raid the kitchen."

Lothwing clapped her hands together. "Let's start."


	9. You call that cheese?

**A/N**: This is it! The last part of the Tyuru Canad set! I wrote all of this on Saturday morning. Hope you like it!  
**Disclaimer  
Sadronniel**: Woof!**  
Nestariel**: Rowf! **  
Ainniel**: Mreow?  
**Mami**: Mew, meww.  
**Rilien**: Mreooow! Mreoow! Mreew?  
**Laqua**: Mreew?**  
Lothwing**: What they're trying to say is this: 'Elven Bunny doesn't own Lord of the Rings'.  
**Lothíriel**: That was so cheesy, I could puke. Now read the story.

_Chapter nine_

**Part four of the Tyuru Canad set.**

"Heat up two gallons of milk," read Lothwing. Lothíriel went down into the cellar and pulled out two gallon buckets of milk. Elladan poured them into a cauldron over the fire.

"Blend in the starter culture. I guess that would be that weird curdled milk stuff."

Elrohir stirred it in.

"Add some rennet. I guess that would be down in the cellar."

Lothíriel grabbed a candle and went back down into the cellar. A few seconds later she came up with a bundle in her hand. Lothwing glanced at her, and read out, "Add two cups of flour."

The page of the book had turned, but she hadn't noticed. Elladan added two cups of flour.

"Add two cups of sugar."

Another page had turned.

"Add three tablespoons of salt. Let it sit for an hour."

Elladan added three tablespoons of salt and lay down. "I'm taking a nap," he informed everyone.

Elrohir shrugged and leaned back.

**

* * *

**

Lord Elrond strode evenly down the hall. He stopped at Elrohir's room, and knocked on the door. "Elrohir?"

No sound greeted his call, so he pushed the door open.

Several pieces of cheese fell down onto his head.

They crumbled onto his clothes, thoroughly saturating him with the molding scent.

Elrond's brows furrowed. What would his sons want cheese for?

He opened the cupboards and peered in at the leftover cheese.

With an angry sigh he turned away, and strode out the door. He did not stop to knock on Elladan's door, just pulled out a key. He'd had copies made of Elladan and Elrohir's doors, just in case something should happen.

The door swung open, and Elrond was immediately pounced upon by two Irish setters. Sadronniel and Nestariel had smelled the cheese on him, and were searching eagerly for the cheese. The kittens tumbled out of their nest and followed their foster mothers, making loud mewling sounds.

Elrond stood up and swiftly dashed down the hall and threw open the door. Sadronniel and Nestariel managed to pop through, Ainniel and Rilien, Mami and Laqua on their backs, respectively.

Elrond ran past the stables, and out rushed the other dogs and cats. They too smelled the scent of cheese on him.

The Lord of Imladris paused in his wild flight only to quickly inquire if anyone had seen Elladan and Elrohir. The answers he got all pointed to one place: The kitchen.

Elrond sped up and pulled off his cloak. The graceful billows of the clothing hampered his movements, and speed was what was needed.

By the Valar, his sons would pay!

Elrond threw open the doors to the main kitchen. "Cooks to me!"

The cooks immediately flooded in. The dogs and cats flowed around them, causing riot and confusion.

"Did Elladan and Elrohir steal a large amount of cheese?" Elrond demanded, pulling up his robe. He had climbed onto a table to escape the animals.

A loud roar of agreement barraged his ears.

"They've locked themselves in the kitchen, Manwë knows why, and I need your help to get them out so I can find out what they had to raid the kitchen for."

Many all too willing hands began to take apart the barrier.

* * *

The elves had slept for over an hour. The 'cheese' curds had boiled over and extinguished the fire, but they had been facing the other way, and hadn't seen.

Elladan heard the sound of yelling and shouting. He stirred sleepily, then realized what it was. "Ada is coming!"

The elves jumped up instantly, and slipped on the runny curds.

Elrohir fell face first into it, and got curds in his hair and on his clothes. Somehow it had turned out to be a lot larger then they had expected.

Lothwing squeaked in surprise and skidded into the cauldron, effectively knocking it over and coating herself in curds. Lothíriel ran to help her sister, slipped, and knocked Elladan over. He fell into the pile of new curds, and when Lothíriel leaned down to help him, she fell and was coated too.

By about this time the cooks and Elrond had finished taking down the barrier. Elrond was grimly fishing out the key.

The elves scrambled to stand up, but failed miserably. Lothwing knocked the flour off the table into the runny mess. Lothíriel fell into it, mixing it up into a sticky dough-like substance. They could hear Elrond turning the key, it would only be a matter of time before he opened the door.

Elladan managed to stand up, only to get his bare feet stuck in the dough. (He had taken off his shoes before he went to sleep.) He stumbled, and knocked the eggs off the table into the flour.

Now they had an even larger mess.

The door swung open, and angry cooks filled the room, waving sieves and spatulas and spoons. Elrond stood at the head of them, cheese crumbs in his fine black hair.

Lothwing stood up and knocked into someone, leaving glops of dough on their cloak. The dogs raced in, spreading the dough and creating mayhem. Cats rushed in too, scratching and climbing, trying to get away from the dogs.

Elves began to shove each other, trying to reach Lothwing, Lothíriel, Elladan, and Elrohir.

Something akin to a food fight began. Dough flew through the air, and no one was ever able to figure out who threw it.

Elrond grabbed something and discovered it was his son, Elrohir. He was almost unrecognizable beneath his coat of dough.

"Elladan, you go stand in the corridor and **_stay_** there, now!"

Somehow Elrohir knew it was a bad idea to point out that he wasn't Elladan.

Lothwing was grabbed by a female cook and hustled outside, then was tied to a column to make sure she wouldn't run away. A minute later, Lothíriel got the same treatment.

Elrond capture Elladan, and the four of them were pulled outside the building, where almost the rest of Imladris had gathered to see what the commotion was about.

Elrond glared balefully at them. "Tell me, **_what were you doing_**?"

Slowly, the tale poured out. Lothwing and Lothíriel had given Elrohir and Elladan kittens, they had wanted to keep them and known that they could not, Glorfindel had suggested that they keep them in their room, (Glorfindel affirmed that this was the truth) and had suggested giving the kittens cheese. They had raided the kitchen for cheese, and kept it in Elrohir's room, but the kittens and the dogs that they had also adopted had eaten it too quickly, so they decided to make their own, and had gotten the instruction wrong and fallen asleep.

Elrond listened to that with a solemn face, hiding an un-lordly smirk, and had decreed that they would have to clean up the mess that had been made in the kitchen.

He also scolded Glorfindel for putting such ideas in the "young ones' heads", and told him to clean Elrohir's room and try to get rid of the stink. That turned out to be a much harder job then cleaning the kitchens (which is no easy task itself!) and eventually Elrohir had to get a new room.

Elrond was lenient enough to allow them to keep the kittens and the dogs, however.

After that, Elrohir and Elladan were nicknamed the "cheese twins" and Lothwing and Lothíriel the "cheese sisters". Eventually that evolved into the "cheese four", aka "Tyuru Canad".

"...and that's how it happened," finished Lothíriel.


	10. Drunk

**A/N**: Okay, I've had this chapter written for about a month, but I keep wanted to edit it. I'm just going to give in and stop working on this story for a while (probably a year) and I might delete it and rewrite it. Most of my reviewers are gone anyway.  
**Disclaimer  
Elven Bunny**: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I do own this story, however, and most of the events mentioned in it!  
**Elrond**: You do, hmm? So it's _you_ who's responsible for my sons' actions?**  
Elven Bunny**: -sweats- Eh... up to a point...**  
Elrond**: -evil gleam- So it's _you_ who should be punished for the cheese escapade? -advances-**  
Elven Bunny**: N-no! -runs away-**  
Elrond**: -pursues-

_Chapter ten_

Selena and Raeann blinked, and were thrown back into their room in Mirkwood. Lothíriel and Lothwing's musical voices had woven through their minds, planting images of the kittens and the dogs, and making them almost believe that they were there.

"Very... interesting," said Raeann after a moment's pause. "So that's how the Tyuru Canad came into being."

Lothwing grinned and nodded. "Exactly. It took a long time to purify the smell of Elladan and Elrohir's rooms, but they got to keep the animals, so all's well that ends well."

"So. Now what?" asked Selena.

"You could tell us about yourselves," suggested Lothíriel.

"Okay," said Raeann hesitantly. "I'm sixteen years old, and I was born on June fourteenth. I met Selena three years ago. My life is otherwise uninteresting."

"My turn, then?" Selena frowned. "Umm, I'm also sixteen, but I'm four months younger then Raeann. I was born on September twenty-seventh. Nothing interesting has ever happened to me except this." She flicked her wrist, indicating the room around them.

"I see," said Lothwing. "Well, I'm forty-two years old. I have two older sisters, Lothíriel, who's forty-nine, and Lindënel, who's fifty-five. We lived in the Troll-shaws for twelve years, and then our parents disappeared. They were probably killed by the trolls, but we don't know.  
"Lindënel cared for us until we were in our twenties, then she disappeared. She got lost in a heavy fog and wandered for years until she came to Mirkwood, but we didn't know that. We thought she'd died. After that happened, we lived by ourselves, until a wandering band of orcs came into the 'Shaws. We had no idea how to use weapons- except for bow and arrow, and we weren't too great at that- so we fled. We fell into the Fords of Bruinen and floated down to Rivendell, where we met Elladan and Elrohir."

"...And there's nothing left for me to say," added Lothíriel. "It's almost midnight. Tomorrow you'll need to get up at dawn, so that leaves you six hours of sleep."

Lothwing clapped a hand to her forehead. "Yes, we forgot to mention that to earn your keep you'll clean. We'll show you how to do it, so there'll be at least one of us around until you get used to it. It's not hard," she added, seeing the looks of dismay on the girls' faces.

"Well, then, I guess this is goodnight," said Selena. She stifled a yawn. "It's certainly about time for it. Crack of dawn... sheesh!"

"Goodnight," said Raeann, wriggled under the covers. Lothwing smiled and picked up the flickering candle. "We'll wake you tomorrow."

"Sleep well," said Lothíriel, and the sisters went out of the room.

_Cream. Waves of cream, drowning her. Shifting pattern of light on the ocean floor. Flickering shadows, blue ripples, musical voices..._

Selena pulled the covers off her head. Raeann was already awake and dressed, sporting a loose, long-sleeved lavender shirt and a white pair of "split skirt" pants that rippled around her legs.

Selena groaned and rolled out of bed- literally. "I am **not** a morning person," she grumbled. Lothwing and Lothíriel grinned at each other, and pressed a bundle of clothing into her hands. "We'll be waiting outside," they said in unison.

Raeann followed them in a foggy daze, and left Selena to herself.

Selena picked up the clothes and inspected them. It matched Raeann's, but her shirt was blue/green and the pants were black. She dressed quickly, lacing up the bizarre shirt as best she could. She tried to bring the picture of Raeann's shirt to mind, but only succeeded in thinking of an old picture that Raeann had once showed her. It showed a three-year-old Raeann, with a mop of wavy black curls, wearing a large camoflage shirt and her dad's army boots.

Selena shook her head, and was about to head out the door when she realized she had no shoes. She turned around and looked around. Bed... fireplace... closet... nightgown... shoes. She picked up the light grey boots, and winced. They were too small.

"Lothíriel?" she called, poking her head out the door. Lothíriel looked up from her embroidery. "What's wrong?"

"My boots are too small," said Selena, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah. Well, look in the closet," said Lothíriel, suppressing an un-elflike grin.

Selena did so, and emerged from the room a few seconds later.

"Are we ready?" asked Lothwing. "Let's go."

Lothíriel bounced up, dropping her basket of needlework. Raeann eyed her apprehensively. "It's dawn, how can you be so hyper?"

Lothíriel just smirked at her and grabbed Lothwing's hands. The two swung around in a crazy circle, somehow keeping ahead of Selena and Raeann to lead them.

"If we tried that, we'd crash into a wall and die," commented Selena. She glanced over at Raeann and shrugged.

Raeann tried to imprint the walk to breakfast in her mind for future referrence, but soon gave up. There were far too many side paths, houses, gardens, bushes and the like to remember anything clearly.

Lothíriel stopped spinning and turned down a side road. Lothwing didn't stop, and crashed into a tree. "Ouch," she said. "That hurt."

Lothíriel sniffed heartlessly and yanked her out of the tree. "Come on, we're almost there. This one, here."

Selena and Raeann followed the sisters into the structure. It was like a mesh of loosely woven trees, forming an almost-building. Inside were approximately twenty elves, mostly Lothwing and Lothíriel's ages. They were sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"Is this a sort of rester- tavern?" asked Raeann. _They probably wouldn't understand the word "resteraunt"_, she thought.

"I suppose it is, of sorts," shrugged Lothíriel. She picked a seat near a circle of dark purple flowers. "It's certainly cleaner, though. Eh? What's up, Lothwing?"

Lothwing had frozen and was staring at something. Then, unexpectedly and suddenly, she _zipped_ away.

"Lothy!"

" 'Ro 'Ro!"

Elrohir and Lothwing collided in a hug/tackle.

Raeann and Selena looked at each other and blinked.

"Err... didn't they see each other just yesterday!" asked Raeann, twitching slightly. Lothíriel yawned and nodded. "They're always like that. Everyone's used to it by now."

"Except us," muttered Selena. Lothwing and Elrohir linked arms and began to skip. Selena shook her head. "Okay. This is really weird. I just can't believe that two _elves_ can be that goofy!"

"In The Hobbit the elves of Rivendell were rather silly," shrugged Raeann. "They sang silly songs to Bilbo and Co."

Selena made a face. "I'll bet Lothwing, Lothíriel and the twins were right up front, singing the loudest."

"What's that?" asked Lothíriel distractly, watching Elrohir attempt to wrestle back a sausage from Lothwing without much success.

"Nothing," said Raeann and Selena simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled.

Lothíriel glanced at them, then her eyes flicked to someone coming in through the doorwar. She flushed slightly and pulled her thick wave of black hair behind her shoulder.

_Elladan_, Raeann mouthed in answer to Selena's confused face. Selena nodded understandingly and smirked as Elladan picked his way through the crowd, ending up next to Lothíriel.

The four watched as Lothwing and Elrohir tripped, broke the sausage in half, and ended up sitting (still with linked arms) on the ground. They each picked up a wineglass and held it out. A black-haired ellon smirked and filled the cups to the brim, watching as Lothwing and Elrohir clinked glasses and downed it in one gulp.

"Hey!" said Lothwing, "this isn't my cup. Give me that!"

They switched cups.

The ellon poured another cup for each of them. Elrohir took a bite out of his sausage and ignored his cup.

"Hurry up!" Lothwing complained. Elrohir complied, and they downed another glass.

"My arm hurts," Elrohir said.

They switched arms.

The ellon sighed, rolled his eyes, and gave them each another glass.

They nodded solemnly to each other, then shouted, "Cheers!" and drank.

"My sausage is gone," said Lothwing. "Luingon, can you hand me another?"

The ellon delicately picked up a sausage and handed it to her. She took a large bite as Luingon refilled the cups.

"Let's try this again," said Elrohir. "Cheers!"

"That's glass number five," whispered Selena to Raeann. "If they aren't careful, they're going to get..."

Elrohir and Lothwing grinned goofily at each other, and toppled over backward.

Raeann finished her sentance. "Drunk."


End file.
